Stars Falling From the Sky
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: AU.IchiHime. She had appeared. And he was falling in too deep for his noncommittal self to notice.
1. Apus

_Hi there! *sigh* yeah yeah I know I'm not even supposed to be starting another fic BUT! I had to...it was driving me crazy well the idea that I had with this and I mean there's like hardly any IchiHime fanfics out there too. So I wanted to try one out! *hides underneath covers*_

_Rated M because of the language and some smut that I'll try to incorporate (not really promising, but will try) in the fic._

_I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Bleach._

Short Sum: . She had appeared. And he was falling in too deep for his noncommittal self to notice.

* * *

Stars Falling From the Sky

* * *

Chapter 1: Bird of Paradise

...

…

...

"_Ne, Orihime smile for me."_

_A small eight year old leaned her head to the side in confusion and smiled_

"_Ano, Onii-chan why do you want me to smile?"_

…

…

"_Because…you were born to smile."_

…

…

…

A head of auburn hair walked along the silent corridors as the echoes of her footsteps soon followed. Her big, grey eyes glanced out the windows on the opposite wall. _Nature is much more calming,_ she thought with a small smile. Oh, how she longed to be out there—outside just to feel the lovely November breeze.

Orihime grips the brown satchel across her chest with tiny pale hands. She stares at the oak door in front of her for a few seconds when she finally decides to knock.

She knows it will be hard because everywhere she goes bad things happen. And yet she tries…tries really hard to make the most of it.

* * *

"Have you heard about _her_?"

"Who?"

"The new transfer student?"

"Who would transfer during junior year?!"

"Well anyways, they say she's really smart but really shallow!"

"Is she hot?!"

"Hell yeah! I heard they called her _Melon Monster_ at her old school!"

"Like my friend from her old school told me she was a freak—if you know what I mean!"

He slowly gazes at the oblivious group of students sitting in the middle of the classroom, who had disturbed his peaceful slumber about stupid gossip. He scowls at the now squealing group of girls in the class facing him. How the hell he got this popular with the girls, he really didn't know. He thought his abnormal orange hair and cold attitude would scare anyone off…and yet it had the exact opposite effect.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo nods at his smirking childhood friend sitting on his right, Arisawa Tatsuki. He cocks an eyebrow in confusion, when she points at a short dark haired figure sitting in front of her.

"What do you want midget…" his dark brown eyes catch the slight blush adorning her cheeks. She glares at him with those violet depths he doesn't mind staring at for a while.

"You stupid fool!" Rukia manages to retaliate when her spiral notebook scratches his left cheek.

"RUKIA WHAT THE FUCK?!" his tan limb reaches for the notebook by his feet. Ichigo sighs when he feels that all-too-familiar glare directed at the back of his orange mane. _IF…only the idiot would quit being a pussy!_ The idiot he had been referring to was Abarai Renji, the red head sitting right behind him. Ichigo didn't know what to do anymore, the idiot of a friend had a sever crush on the petite class representative but instead of having the audacity to confront Rukia he plays around with other girls in school! It wasn't his fault if he by chance wanted to try getting with Rukia, not that he planned to anytime soon but…it was possible.

Ichigo's ever present scowl deepened when he felt something warm on his cheek. He was bleeding! _Ok…maybe I'm exaggerating! But dammit!_ His teeth gritted as he glared at the mischievous Rukia giggling away with Tatsuki.

He was already on his feet intent on having a little talk with the now blushing Rukia for scarring his cheek when his ever loud homeroom teacher yelled "KUROSAKI SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" _Ah, yes the ever popular Ochi-sensei!_

Ichigo begrudgingly sat down earning a few squeals from the fan girls when a timid knock on the door caught the class's attention.

"Oh! That's right class today we'll be having a new student!"

He decided it was time for him to doze off, but something had caught his eye. Something long, soft-looking and...auburn colored entered his vision. He couldn't see her face because it was partially covered by a fringe and he wondered…who the girl standing before the class was.

* * *

"I-Inoue Or-Orihime, nice to meet you!"

Orihime quickly bowed. She felt them. Those familiar scary stares, she was silently glad her fringe was hovering over her eyes.

"Alright then Orihime your seat will be…" she unconsciously gripped the brown strap again. Her gray depths caught something peculiar. Something intense and… _orange_? Orihime's chest suddenly started constricting painfully. _I have to…calm down!_ She was feeling a bit flustered, but she couldn't help it, there was a boy with orange hair and the darkest set of amber eyes staring straight at her. He was handsome so very much, with that definite scowl on his prominent features. "…let's see right by Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ochi-sensei waited patiently until she huffed out in annoyance "Kurosaki mind lifting your hand up?!"

Orihime froze when a tan hand lifted up in the air to which the limb connected with the boy who was currently making her feel—weird. "Go ahead and take the empty seat on the left Orihime so we can start class."

She managed a small 'sorry' as she quietly made her way down the small path way, her chest she noticed was hurting more with each step she took. _…please stop feeling so flustered Heart-dono or we'll get sick again!_ Orihime bit her lip as she felt something slither around her thigh; it suddenly made her feel so cold.

People were doing these things again. She hastily made her way towards the empty desk noting that the slimy hand was not in reach anymore. She had thought that just this _once_ everything was going to be ok, but no sooner than later she was on the floor.

"Oh sorry are you ok there…" Orihime notes the girl's long, beautiful black hair held up on two ponytails and icy pink eyes "_Melon Monster_?"

"Orihime are you ok?!" Ochi-sensei suddenly stops writing on the black board "what happened did you trip? Did someone trip you?"

Orihime slowly fisted her hands; she felt a slight stinging sensation on her knees. She slowly lifted her gaze only to be met by an intense amber stare. She was scared her heart would burst.

* * *

"H-Hai O-Ochi-sensei…I tripped."

He watched her slowly get up, watching how her knees suddenly started forming a bruise, watching as she finally sat beside him. And he knew what she had just said was a lie.

She was so different, he thought with an amused smirk. Her long auburn hair and pale white skin, to her generous chest, and shapely legs; she had a beautiful body. But what he wanted to see most was her face. Why was it hidden? Was she into being emo? Ichigo stared as she made her way slowly towards him, he saw how the bastered Nnoitra groped her thigh, how Loly (one of his crazy fan girls) tripped her.

_Tch, what a weird…_his mouth suddenly went dry. She had caught his gaze as she lifted her head. Her long auburn tresses were spilled over her shoulders, cascading down her arms like a waterfall. He noted the lock of hair she used for a fringe was now parted revealing big grey eyes, eyes that seemed big on her face and yet fitted just right, his gaze lowered to her coloring cheeks, lowered towards her small pink lips and back again towards those vivid, grey eyes. His musing was cut short when the auburn haired teen shook her head, locks falling back into place over those…eyes.

"KUROSAKI?!" he faced his irritated teacher spewing out curses left and right with a raised eyebrow "share your text book with Orihime during this class period!"

* * *

_Wah…he's so close! _

Orihime slightly shifted in her seat, trying but failing to pay attention as the lecture kept going. She felt the immense body heat wavering off his person as he turned a page and then another. Her big, grey eyes caught something behind her curtain of auburn hair.

"…pssst" she didn't know why she was being hesitant about it, but she wanted to see if maybe this orange haired boy wanted to be her friend. He slowly cocked a perfect eyebrow her way and she thought that if it wasn't for her fringe her whole face would be exposed and _very_ red. "A-Ano…Ku-Kurosaki-kun, is it?"

It was at this that she saw him fully face her, her chest was aching painfully. Orihime released a shaky breathe trying to calm her palpating heart, she suddenly felt weakened "Y-You seem to have an injury on your cheek." She started feeling sleepy.

He sent her a gaze filled with indifference, waiting for her to get to the point. He wondered if the girl was ok, she was suddenly paler than normal. Ichigo was about to turn back around when he heard shuffling, his dark eyes spotted the auburn girl searching through her satchel.

He was about to ask her what she was doing, when a band aid appeared in front of his face. He blinked. His normal scowl was back on as he looked passed the band aid and at her smiling lips "I hope this helps, Kurosaki-kun!" she whispered making sure Ochi-sensei hadn't spotted them.

Ichigo managed a crooked smile. _This girl…_he was officially amused. The girl named Inoue Orihime had unintentionally drawn his attention.

"Inoue …" the way her name spilled from his lips had her heart clench painfully, she was so happy someone finally said her name. Tears were threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. _I may finally get a friend Sora-nii...!_

"I don't think this will just cover it."

"Ah, gomen Kurosaki-kun you're right…" he watched her with a hidden smirk as she apologized. Unbeknownst to the two bright haired teens a pair of dark violet eyes screamed with jealousy.

Ichigo lethargically wrote down something important on his notebook when all of a sudden an accordion of band aids was presented, his eyes met auburn tresses…how he wanted to move away those unyielding locks of hair blocking those eyes "take as many as you need Kurosaki-kun!"

"…why do you have so many?" Ichigo asked with a disbelieving gaze.

"A-ah it's just something I keep in handy is all!" for some reason he knew deep in his gut that the girl was lying again. She seemed so…pure and naïve something completely new to him. He wanted to know more, more about her.

"Thank you, Inoue."

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The bell rung releasing the students for their lunch break, his amber eyes roamed over the quiet form of the new student who was sitting on her desk so stiff. He was about to ask her to join him and his friends up on the roof when he was suddenly interrupted.

Ichigo stared down at Rukia with an annoyed scowl "what is it Rukia?" he was about to just walk passed the small raven haired girl, when small hands fisted his grey blazer bringing his slightly surprised face towards glaring violet eyes.

He noticed her slightly flustered cheeks.

"Don't be rude you fool!" he raised an eyebrow "s-stop s-staring at me like that!" at this he couldn't help but find her amusing, a painful kick to his knee brought him out of his moment of amusement.

"What the hell? What was that for midget?!"

Rukia smiled and took this chance to grab hold of his arm successfully pulling him out of the classroom; somewhere as far away from the new student.

* * *

She watches in worry as Kurosaki-kun curses and takes ahold of his injured knee. Her grey eyes watch how close they are to each other, the way they seemed to glare at each other but with no hatred or menace. _They fit…perfectly. _Somehow she feels a bit sad and she doesn't understand it.

Orihime smiles sadly as the energetic Kuchiki-san walks out with a confused Ichigo. She was a bit late. She wanted to see if she could join them for lunch. _A-ano maybe I'm hoping too much…Kurosaki-kun hasn't agreed to be my friend or anything so…_

She glances to her left before calmly walking out of the classroom with her lunch box at hand.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about _you_, Kurosaki being nice to a _girl_?"

_Tch…what a bastered!_ Ichigo gritted his teeth as he glared at the silently smirking, sewing maniac sitting across from him. "I suggest you shut up before I throw away your sewing utensils!"

"I agree with Uryu why do you always get the hotties to like you Ichigo?!" wailed an overly dramatic Keigo sitting on his left.

Ichigo glared.

"I don't."

"Yeah, you do man it's so not fair I want some fine ladies too!"

"Shut up idiot!"

Ishida narrowed his dark eyes "Kurosaki, why with you having such an insolent attitude act so…kindly and go alone with what Ochi-sensei said?"

"And why not?"

"As I've mentioned before you imbecile" Ichigo's eyebrow started twitching "you being _nice_ to any _girl_ is impossible."

"Oi I'm a girl!" Rukia butted in.

"Hmm…really I actually wondered if you were—Ouch!"

Both Ichigo and Uryu's attention was now on the small girl and red headed playboy arguing. Ichigo sat back against the fence beside his quiet friend of a giant Sado; he stared up at the blue sky for a few minutes wondering where the auburn haired girl was and if she had settled with a group of friends to eat with. He ran a hand through his orange hair, frustrated at himself for overthinking things…he **did not**think about girls or much less **worry**about them! They were like a plague that he rather not come in contact with.

He blocked out Keigo's cries of injustice while Mizuiro chipped in with some light scolding as he continued texting with his girlfriend. Ichigo suddenly had the urge to survey the school grounds from above the roof. An exasperated sigh left his lips thinking he was just sick or something, when his eyes caught something auburn colored.

Without him knowing his dark brown eyes softened as he watched her chewing on a weird looking sandwich. He could see her staring at a group of girls not far from her with such a withdrawn expression. _Why don't you just go and talk to them?_

His amber eyes watch as a girl from his class approaches the now smiling Inoue, _she seems excited,_ he muses. Ichigo doesn't notice a pair of eyes staring at his back.

"ICHIGO~~"

An arm latches on his shoulder bringing his attention to a zealous Keigo "What." He was not in the mood for this.

"What are you looking at?"

He chooses this moment to turn back to the group quickly stealing a quick glance at Inoue who had her face turned towards the small school garden beside her.

* * *

"Ok, now that everyone's back we can begin…" Ochi-sensei scans the room a second time; her eyebrows scrunch up behind her glass wear. "Has anyone seen Orihime Inoue?"

A chair suddenly falls on the floor enticing a loud sound that startled the class "Kurosaki where are you going?!"

His hand hesitates on the door knob as he faces an enraged Ochi-sensei "bathroom." He bounds off into the hallway in hurried steps.

"KUROSAKI GET BACK IN CLASS!"

Tatsuki scoffs at the carrot-top's antics, her blue eyes abruptly take notice of a very silent Rukia in front of her. She sees her friend's hands fisted underneath her desk.

"Rukia?"

* * *

Orihime stares at the small garden to her right, her red bean paste sandwich lay forgotten a couple feet away. She smiles a small smile despite her drenched uniform.

"_Hey you freak! Don't get so comfortable sitting next to Kurosaki-kun!"_

_Orihime stares at the girl named Menoly with confusion set in her grey eyes "A-ano I-I didn't-" before she could try and explain the misunderstanding she was suddenly doused with apple juice._

_Menoly squats down, green eyes glaring at her "stay away from Kurosaki-kun…just a little message from our club's president!"_

Orihime stills. A throbbing pain erupts from within her chest, she hunches over her hands clutching desperately. _Breathe…_

The pain slowly starts to wane, her eyelids suddenly feel heavy. She quickly glances down at her watch "just…five minutes left…just…a…nap" like transfixed hypnosis she fell limp injuring her head in the process as she bumps it against the tree trunk.

* * *

"Oi!"

He finds her lying down under a tree, and at first glance she seems to be deep asleep. As he gets closer something in him starts churning. _What the hell…?_

Ichigo kneels down noticing the stains on her uniform "Oi, Inoue get up," he tries shaking her shoulders. His scowl deepens from the lack of response, he tries again this time sitting her up "Inoue would you stop playing around and…"his one hand that had been supporting her shoulder had slid up behind her head "…shit!"

Ichigo carefully hoisted her limp body in his arms, taking note on how light she was despite her well-proportioned physic. With hurried steps he came to the school's clinic pounding on the door with his foot. The door opened "Oh my what-"

"I found her like this outside by the small garden. I think she hit her head" he informed the school's head nurse, Unohana Retsu.

The gentle woman guided him towards an open bed where he carefully placed the unconscious auburn haired girl. "Kurosaki-san," he turned to the soft-spoken school nurse "you can head back to class I can take care of it from here. You would you like a pass-"

"I'll stay."

Unohana's knowingly blue eyes softened as the young carrot-top continued staring at the unconscious buxom beauty "…well if you insist, Kurosaki-san."

…

…

…

"_Ano, Onii-chan?"_

"_What is it Orihime?"_

…

"_Where do people go when they die?"_

…

…

"…"

…

…

"_Onii-chan?"_

…

…

_He smiles tenderly at her "They go to paradise."_

"_That sounds like a nice place! I want to go there!"_

"_It does doesn't it," he ruffles her hair thoughtfully "but you're too young Orihime"_

_He gives her a stern look_

"_And no matter what you have to keep living, ok?"_

…

…

"_H-Hai!"_

…

…

…

* * *

_There you have it folks! Thank you for reading please review/comment! _


	2. Pegasus

_Yo! Well here's __chapter numero 2! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Never. Ever. Will I own Bleach._

* * *

Chapter 2: Winged Horse

…

…

…

"_Onii-chan?"_

"_Hmmm."_

…

"_Orihime?" he faced her worry etched on his face._

"…" _she latched her small arms around his neck_

_And embraced him._

…

…

"_Orihime is something-"_

"_I-I…just wanted to hug Onii-chan" she smiled sadly as he _

_Held her, she couldn't tell him today had been_

'_Bring your Parents to School Day.'_

_Because he would be sad_

_And she would be too._

…

…

…

"_Gomen…I can't join you Kurosaki-kun, I have some things to take care of!" _

He sat at the end of the couch, not bothering to pick at the snacks they had ordered since they arrived. He glanced down at his cellphone screen every other minute. He ignored the music and off key vocals from the person singing. The lights were making his head hurt, he concluded with a scowl on his face.

_She walked off, alone. Long auburn locks slightly gliding on her back with each step she took. He was mesmerized._

Ichigo sighed. He was feeling frustrated for no apparent reason when he should be enjoying his time with his friends singing karaoke. _Dammit!_ What the hell was he saying? He really didn't want to be here today, but he had promised Rukia he'd come along. His amber gaze fell on the petite girl to his right conversing with Tatsuki.

He had noticed again those slightly colored cheeks and he couldn't help but compare them to a certain eccentric auburn haired girl.

His tired eyes roamed around the spacious room, he noticed a certain Ishida's eyes lingering a bit too long on his childhood friend. _Tch, bet the stick in the mud's already whipped!_ Ichigo had to restrain a chuckle when the oblivious dark haired boy sent a narrowed gaze his way.

"Ichigo," his attention was now on Rukia "let's go up next after Keigo and Mizuiro." He was about to decline her offer when Renji interrupted.

"So where were you all day after your 'restroom' incident?"

"None of your damn business."

"Oh? Then why were you coming out after school with the new girl?"

"…"

"I thought so. Were you fucking her? I heard she was a freak but-"

Before another word was uttered, the group stared in silence, mouth agape; music blaring in the background. Ichigo glared down at the red head holding his now more than sure broken nose, before stepping out of the room.

Ishida's calculating eyes stared after the ill-tempered Kurosaki exiting the room followed by the class representative. His eyes locked with Tatsuki's for a moment before going back to the injured Renji.

"Fuck…I'm going to kick that bastered's ass!"

* * *

"Ichigo slow down, will you!?"

He ignored her and kept on walking as the sky darkened welcoming his foul mood.

"_Kurosaki-san, would you go get Inoue-san's things from the classroom before she wakes up?" Ichigo nodded at the dark haired nurse before looking back at the sleeping auburn beauty one more time as he left the room._

_Unohana's blue eyes spotted movement from the unconscious teenager._

"_Inoue-san?" _

"…_hmmm…where am I?" Orihime's vision blurred for a second before readjusting to the lighting. She faced a woman with long black hair braided down past her back and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen._

"_I am Unohana Retsu the school nurse," the older woman smiled at the girl's sudden realization "…Kurosaki-san found you lying by the school's garden, he was worried so he brought you here."_

_Orihime sat up intent on leaving when a hand was placed on her shoulder "it seems Inoue-san, that you've had instances in the past where occurrences like these were normal? I've looked at you medical records and found nothing but your Doctor's number."_

_Unohana felt the girl stiffen beneath her hand "Shunsui Kyoraku is a dear old friend of mine and explained everything to me. If you need anything Inoue-san feel free to-"_

"_H-Hai Unohana-sama," the young girl slowly faced her, she noticed her suddenly trembling shoulders "p-please…d-don't tell-"_

"_Inoue, you're awake." _

He had come in at that exact moment and he wondered what had gotten the younger of the two so shaken up. He had tried asking when they started walking out, but she kept changing the subject. But what he didn't get the most was the urge of having her tell him everything. Why the hell did he care?!

_Fuck! This is so troublesome…_ a frustrated growl left his lips as he continued on his trek failing to notice the out of breath midget falling behind.

Rukia stared after his figure with bent knees from afar "…stupid Ichigo."

* * *

"…oh and he's really nice Sora-nii. I bet you would've liked meeting Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled brightly at the small alter she had placed in her living room, staring so lovingly at the portrait of her late brother. How she loved speaking to him every day, letting him know about her day…but she couldn't deny the empty feeling of not receiving any feedback.

She clasped her hands one last time as she headed towards her much smaller bedroom. Orihime was quiet happy with her living arrangements, her home was small but comfortable enough just for her to live in. The apartment complex was surrounded with nice homely people, she thought with a warm smile on her face. _Un! And tomorrow I'll go check on Toshiro-kun because Rangiku-san and Gin-san went on vacation…_

"_Tch, I don't need a babysitter! I'm thirteen; I can take care of myself!"_

"_Ooh, yes dear we know that but we don't want to leave you alone since your mommy and daddy won't be here for a month~" the blond bombshell tugged the not so happy white haired boy towards her generous bosom. "Now hug your mommy and daddy goodbye!"_

"_As if-!" _

_Orihime sweat dropped as Rangiku dug the poor boy towards her bosom again "thank you so much Orihime-chan, I don't know what we would do without you!"_

_The quiet man beside her nodded his head in silent agreement as he went to ruffle his son's hair._

"_No, worries Rangiku-san, Gin-san please have a save trip!" _

…_oh and I have to go to his soccer match this weekend! And then go to work afterschool tomorrow!_ Orihime silently settled inside her comfortable futon. Her grey eyes softened as she stared at the glow in the dark stars decorating her ceiling.

The distant beeping sound on her phone receiver tugged on her aching chest. She felt guilty.

"Orihime-chan…" the voice on the receiver emitted a tired sigh, she knew it was Kyoraku-san "…I know you don't want to make me worry, but getting a call from Unohana-sempai about you being unconscious—WAH WAIT!?"

"Orihime-san?" the man's voice changed into a smooth one "This is Ukitake; we are just calling to make sure you're ok. It's ok if you don't want to answer us now," a small cough could be heard as well as a 'let me talk to her Jūshirō' from the background "but make sure to come for your weekly check-up tomorrow. Goodnight Orihime-san."

"Goodnight Orihime-chan!" a small beep signaled the end of the message.

Orihime hugged her knees under the covers; she didn't want them to find out…she didn't want anyone to worry. Tears stung her eyes as a small strangled giggle escaped her lips, they were the best and the nosiest as well and she couldn't ask for more.

"…thank you."

* * *

"_Rukia?"_

_The class rep. turns around at her name, a tear runs down her cheek and she wants to ask why she's crying. Tatsuki notices the petite raven haired girl managing a small smile "Tatsuki…I like him a lot."_

_She smiles sadly at her friend because she knows the feeling of wanting that one person that fails to notice you. She wants to be there for Rukia and she wants to pummel the carrot-top for not noticing the raven haired girl. _

"_I…don't want him to go," Tatsuki's warm eyes glance down at the shaking girl "…to her." She glances at the empty desk next to Ichigo's and she knows who Rukia was talking about._

A shallow breath escapes her lips as she closes her cell phone and continues her trek to school. She mumbles something about a certain glass-wearing-sewing-maniac-boyfriend wanting to meet her so they could walk to school together.

She relishes in the fact that finally after a year of having a huge crush on Ishida, she had captured the man's heart a few months ago. But the fact that he didn't want their group of friend's to know…well more so Ichigo was a bit uncanny. He had reassured her that it was only because Ichigo would go around making fun of him for having a girlfriend who was more 'manly' than him (at this she had to restrain herself from laughing).

_Ah, but who's complaining!_ Tatsuki smiles a shy smile before she notices a familiar auburn teen waving excitedly at an irritated whited haired boy.

"Bye, Toshiro-kun I'll come back later to make you some dinner!"

"Inoue I don't need you to," the young boy stared at the exuberant teenager and sighed tiredly "…forget it."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes; she was determined now to have a little talk with this Inoue Orihime person before she met up with Ishida.

* * *

"Oi, Ulquiorra what are looking at?"

He ignores the pestering fool beside him, his green eyes focused on the group walking towards the school; more specifically on the auburn haired person who kept on flailing her arms around comically. He noticed the woman's strained smile as _Arisawa_, if he recalled, kept gesturing and asking questions.

"Oi! Isn't that Arisawa and Is—Isada? From Kurosaki's group?!"

"It's Arisawa and Ishida."

"Yeah, whatever who's checking," Grimmjow's eyes suddenly flared "well what do we have there?"

"Hn."

The spiky light blue haired teen growled at his nonresponsive attitude "…_jackass_. Can't you see that fine piece of meat over there?!"

"Hehehee… I see you've met my soon-to-be _Pet-san_, Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra ignored the new comer as he watched the bright haired woman walk away. He wondered why she looked so _fragile_; he wanted to ask her why she had a silly face on when she looked as if she should be crying. He was intrigued with the subject concerning emotion, it was something he admitted, he didn't exceed on.

"Nnoitra shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow scoffed "Don't you have other animals crawling over you?"

"Hmmm… and don't you already have Nelliel-kun?"

Grimmjow's piercing sky blue irises narrowed at the tall fellow who sported a feral grin, a thin hand latched onto Grimmjow's arm stilling him completely from any form of violence he may have committed at the moment.

"Morning Kitty-kun~~"

Grimmjow's eyebrow suddenly started twitching at his girlfriend's choice of nickname.

Nnoitra broke out in laughter as he received a death glare from the ill-tempered teen, besieged by a curvaceous woman with long wavy greenish blue hair.

"Idiots." Ulquiorra walked past the fools, his eyes still trained on the auburn woman who had him stirring with questions of his own.

* * *

_"What are your intentions Inoue?"_

Her legs, she noticed, felt like they were about to give in.

_"Why did you come to Karakura High?"_

Her head was pounding.

_"I noticed you talking to the Ichimaru's son."_

A nauseous sensation filled her insides. And she couldn't breathe.

She collided with a lean chest.

A dazed look fitted over her eyes.

* * *

"G-gomen ne…I-I…I'm…"

Piercing green eyes stared down at the girl. A small annoyed frown started appearing on his features and suddenly it was gone.

"Woman,"

Auburn hair faced him. Small pink lips set in a tight line and he wondered why this woman seemed to fascinate him with her ever so present emotions that seemed to be displayed out for the world.

"Move those persistent locks away from your face."

* * *

_"Ichi-nii!"_

_ "Hmmm?"_

_ He turned back to face his thirteen year old sister "could you…could you come watch me this Saturday at my game?" His brown eyes noticed her fidgeting, and he felt guilty that he's never attended one of her games before. Where was he all the time? Ah, Karaoke or arcades. _

_ Tch, he really needed to clean up his act. Ichigo smirked at the short raven haired Kurosaki "I'll be there."_

_ A big smile passed through Karin's lips and he was glad he was finally able to do something good for her._

_ "Onii-chan, you're going to be late!" Yuzu called from the kitchen._

_ "Crap…" he received a disapproving look from Yuzu "see you guys later."_

_ "ICHIGOO~~ WAIT FOR YOUR PAPA'S HUG!"_

_ "Tch, as if old man" he quickly dodges the wailing man flying past him._

Ichigo was currently in a dilemma. Impatient dark violet eyes stared into his brown eyes "so—you are going, right?"

His eyebrows scrunched up in uncertainty.

"Everyone's going Ichigo!"

The orange carrot-top looked at both of his female classmates, both of which he knew quite well. An all too familiar sigh escaped his lips "…fine I'll go. What time does it start? No… let me rephrase that—how in the hell did _Ishida_, stick-in-the-mud _Ishida_ ever get his father to let him have a party at his place?"

A small yelp escaped Ichigo's lips "what the fuck was that for?" he glowered at the narrowed eyed Tatsuki who had slammed a fist on his head.

"For your information, his father is out of town on some research campaign," at this Rukia and Ichigo raised curious brows "what? Well that's what he told me!" Tatsuki flushed, stubbornly looking away from their amused gazes.

A shy smile appeared on the Rukia's face as she faced him "it's on Saturday at 6," Ichigo cursed himself inaudibly, if he remembered correctly his sister's soccer game was on the same day and started around the same time. _Shit!_

"Nii-sama, won't be able to drop me off…" Rukia eyed the oblivious scowling teen off in his own world "idiot, just pick me up at 5:30!" she smacked his back bringing him out of his stupor.

"Hn?"

Rukia's eyebrow started twitching as if preparing to pound some sense into him.

The door opened with a faint click and his attention was immediately directed to it, because he found that timid sound so familiar. Ichigo felt his throat run dry for the second time that week.

* * *

"Inoue."

She turned around with a warm smile on her face. "H-Hai?"

She lifted an eyebrow, _he was uncomfortable?_

"Ano, K-Kurosaki-kun is something-"

A frustrated sigh left his lips "I like your new hairstyle. I-It looks nice." A small scowl replaced his flushed expression. _Lame! What the hell was I stuttering for?!_

Ichigo noticed a very, _very_ red faced Inoue "T-T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!"

He managed a small smirk.

"A nice student said it was very rude to speak to others without them seeing your face," she sheepishly scratched the back of her head "so…I managed to fix it! I didn't want to be rude!"

Orihime noticed Tatsuki giving her a small smile, her heart fluttered at the possibility that maybe the talk they had earlier that morning had changed the girl's view of her. Her big, grey eyes met violet and she had to suppress a small shudder. Why was Kuchiki-san mad at her? Did she do something wrong? _I want to be friends with Kuchiki-san too! _Orihime smiled tenderly at the glaring class rep. _She seems like a very nice person!_

"Orihime! Answer the next problem on the board!" the red head turned to face her sensei, who had caught her not paying attention.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

She hummed a happy tune, her socked-clad foot tapping along.

Her white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, blazer forgotten on the hanger by the entrance. Long, thick auburn hair was brought up into a high ponytail.

Orihime smiled unconsciously as she cut onions; her eyes suddenly started to sting. _School_ had been fun today. People that she didn't know and lower classmen had started speaking to her in the hallways and during lunch break. And Kurosaki-kun was talking to her more often; he had even invited her to eat lunch with his friends up on the roof! Her smile widened, if she had known that her covering her face was rude, she would have fixed it a long time ago!

"Ulquiorra-san was very helpful," she tilted her head to the right for a second "ano…but he asks some very confusing questions."

A look of alarm passed over her features as a smell of burning food hovered over the kitchen "Eeh!'"

"Inoue-san…what the hell-!" a familiar mane of white appeared by the entrance.

"Hi, Toshiro-kun don't worry I'll fix this right away!"

"Idiot, don't put your hand on the pan!"

* * *

Saturday came sooner than later…

…

…

…

She busied herself with watering the plants aligned on the farthest side of the flower shop. _Hello, there Tulip-san how are you today?_ Orihime loved her job, she was to care for flowers and help the customers choose, _wisely,_ as her boss stated. Her boss was someone she respected.

"Inoue-san."

The red head jumped with a start at the deep voice behind her "H-Hai, Kuchiki-sama?" The tall man arched a perfect dark brow at his shop assistant. It had been a few months when the peculiar girl had applied for a part-time position, at first he had doubted the girl had any discernment concerning flowers much less taking care of not falling over or running straight into a pole; the girl was accident prone, but she had proved him wrong once she started working.

"Take the day off."

Orihime stammered, her grey eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets "K-K-Kuchiki-s-sama…"

Byakuya's slant grey eyes bore into her wide ones "take the day off-"

"D-Did I-I do something wrong?"

"Inoue-"

"Was it because I forgot to properly water Anemone-san yesterday?!" at this point the red head had stared with guilty grey eyes at a nearby flowerbed "I-I promise I won't do it again and I'll work twice as hard-"

"Inoue-san," Orihime suddenly felt little under her boss's hard stare "leave before I fire you." The older man sighed when a hurt look passed through his employee's face "lately your skin has turned a sickly pale color and I've noticed you dozing off more than once during your breaks"

Orihime was about to speak, when he raised a callous hand.

"I don't want you receiving my customers with such an appearance so report back on Monday."

Her eyes widened "b-but Kuchiki-sama who's going to be working here when you're working in your office?!" sometimes she wondered, how her boss did things. He was a very, very, _very_ busy man; he was head of a wealthy company, which meant he traveled a lot and yet the man managed to have time left to come back and look after his flower shop.

"Rukia will be here until you return." She noticed the softness in his eyes at the mention of his little sister.

* * *

He spotted her walking sullenly on the side walk.

"Woman."

He noticed her long teal skirt flutter; his green eyes slowly ascended her form until he reached surprised grey eyes.

She waved her arms ecstatically "Ulquiorra-san!"

* * *

His amber eyes stared at his excited sister pulling on his arm. A small smile reached his lips before his usual scowl went back into place.

_"Idiot, just pick me up at 5:30!"_

Ichigo followed after his sister at a leisurely pace, he had been a dumbass for not telling Rukia that he had plans already. An image of the class rep's excited eyes appeared on his mind. _Damn it!_ He didn't really have to go, did he? _Fuck!_ Yep, he was doomed.

He glanced at Karin a few feet ahead of him, her uniform on and raven haired up on a ponytail. He was a proud brother, she was the only girl on a boys' soccer team and that took skill. He remembered all those times she'd ask for him to help her train for the upcoming try-outs.

"Ichi-nii come on!"

He offered her a lopsided grin "yeah."

The field was now in plain few, the bleachers occupied by family and friends. He opted to standing throughout part of the game and then…maybe leaving to go talk to Rukia before it ended.

"Toshiro-kun~~!"

His brown eyes automatically found the source to the familiar voice not too far from him; she was standing small hands hovering around her mouth like a megaphone. Their eyes briefly met and he noticed her cheeks redden in an instant.

"Ino-"

"Oi, woman there's a seat-"green eyes stared bluntly his way.

"Kurosaki."

The air around them seemed to thicken.

"A-Ano K-Kurosaki-kun?…Ulquiorra-san?"

…

…

…

_There was a loud siren._

…

_And then another._

_And another._

…

…

_A small hiccup escaped her lips "O-O-Onii…"_

…

_There was so, so much blood._

_His bloody limb held her hand, she cringed at the red_

_Wet liquid._

…

…

"…_Orihime…I'm…" blood dripped past his _

_Ruptured lips and down his chin._

…

"_I…I…tried to…fly…for you."_

…

…

_The bloody…oh so bloody hand went limp._

…

…

…

* * *

_Of course your precious comments will be appreciated! :) Oh! And from now on I will try my hardest to update every Saturday or Monday...depends how I'm feeling._


	3. Circinus

_julie: Yes! It's been ages and...you can kick my butt later for taking FOREVER! (I deeply apologize) I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! And please enjoy!_

* * *

Stars Falling From the Sky

* * *

Chapter 3: Compasses

_..._

…

…

"_Hello there little one!" the older man smiled _

"_What's your name?"_

…

…

_She deemed him, Princess Kyoraku-sama. She liked _

_His pretty pink kimono draped over his white_

_Lab coat._

…

"_Inoue Orihime!" _

…

…

_The man smiled, patting her head._

…

…

…

Her eyes focused on the porcelain clock sitting on top of the fireplace. She glanced back at the door, and then down at her choice of clothing attire.

A small blush adorned her cheeks. _Maybe I…should put something else on?_ Rukia's violet depths browsed over her black, front ruffled, off shoulder tunic styled shirt matched perfectly with black boots and form fitting short ripped-jean shorts.

She heaved an irritated sigh _the idiot's taking forever!_ And if she read correctly it was 5:50.

She was about to reach her cell when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Orihime smiled brightly from where she stood, arms flailing wildly at her sides as family and friends of the other soccer members watched on with baffled expressions. She wore a big poster that hung around her neck with Toshiro's jersey number written in big bubbly letters.

"GO TOSHIRO-KUN~~"

"Inoue," the auburn haired beauty fixed her gaze on the scowling orange haired teen who had called her "why don't you just take a seat..." she rose an elegant brow in question "I mean you're kind of blocking people from watching the game."

Her pink lips formed a small 'o' and immediately she sat between a tense Ichigo and an indifferent Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki, I thought you had somewhere important to go to?"

Orihime then turned to face the now irritated Kurosaki "A-Ano Kurosaki-kun if you had somewhere-"

"Inoue don't listen to this prick," the _prick_ in question rose an amused brow "I'm staying to watch the game, my sister's playing on the same team the kid your cheering for is in. I'm here for her." His dark eyes meet with indifferent emerald ones and Ichigo swore the _prick_ wanted to push his buttons. He also wouldn't admit that he didn't want the redhead anywhere near Ulquiorra.

Her eyes widened like saucers, her small hands clasped together "Kurosaki-kun is a good Onii-chan!"

Ulquiorra watched as the carrot-top looked away flustered from the woman's forward stare, watched the small blush adorning the auburn woman's cheeks as she continued to ramble on with Kurosaki about his sister.

"Woman," her grey depths were on him, a smile was present "do you know why Kurosaki isn't a good brother?"

"…a…ano-"

The referee whistles a time out and two figures could be seen heading there way, the somewhat taller of the two calls out her brother's name. Karin frowns at her brother's lack of attention when her eyes widen upon seeing a familiar head of black and pale skin "Oi Ulquiorra!"

Before she could get a response from the silent young man Karin dashes towards them with Toshiro in tow as her brother's fist connects with Ulquiorra's face.

* * *

"…"

"Yo," she stared in utter bewilderment at the familiar long scarlet haired boy standing on her doorway with a smug look adorning his face as he looked her up and down "nice—you look nice."

"Wah? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Renji sighed; he looked at her furrowed brows, at the hardening gaze "Ichigo sent me to pick you up. Something about being late to the party or something."

He watched tiny hands clench shut.

Her cell suddenly vibrated. Her dark eyes glanced at the screen.

_**I'm going to be late to the party. Renji's going to pick you up. Sorry.**_

_** -Ichigo **_

Renji watched in silence as she closed her phone "hey are you-" She stormed off past him without a word.

* * *

_Seven years ago…_

_"Oi, someone's coming! Come on let's get out of here!"_

_ He winced as the group of boys fled the scene._

_ He catches movement from the corner of his eye._

_ There was someone standing in front of him now._

_ A hand was outstretched._

_ Ichigo stares at the dark haired boy holding out a hand for him to take. He hesitates for a moment when those green eyes stare back at him so indifferently "Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_ He lifts a battered limb and takes a hold of the boy's hand; he manages a small smile through the pain "Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_ That day behind the school building after he was beaten by a group of boys because of his hair, he had made a friend. A very unique friend. He wonders then if maybe this was a sign._

…

…

…

"_MASAKI~~"_

"…"

"_OUR DEAR SON ISN'T ANTI-SOCIAL AS I THOUGHT-"_

"_Ignore him," the ten year old strawberry sets out towards his room upstairs, intent on having his quiet friend ignore his idiot of a father "I always do."_

"_Who is that on the poster?"_

_ His dark eyes glance back at his friend, a small smile graces his grim features "…my mom." Ichigo's eyes soften as his friend bows before following up the stairs as far away from his queer of a father_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Freshmen year…_

_ He struggles to get out of their clutches, but something…or rather someone catches his attention from the corner of his eye. "W-What are you doing-"_

_ A feral grin appears on the spiky blue haired freshman standing beside the silent Ulquiorra._

_ "Hn."_

_ He feels anger. Feels hurt, betrayed as his dark haired best friend watches silently from the corner as they beat him to a pulp. _

…

…

…

_ He watches them leave from his hunched position on the ground. He watches __**him**__ leave without looking back…without offering a hand._

* * *

"Rukia finally-"

Tatsuki was left speechless at the sight before her. Didn't Rukia like Ichigo? Wasn't she coming with said carrot-top? …then why was Renji with her? Tatsuki notices the hardening gaze in her friend's eyes. Rukia was angry.

She moves to the side quickly leading them inside where the majority of the people were, her dark eyes catch sight of a certain glass-wearing-birthday boy by the fountain drinks "Hey Renji I think Ishida wanted to talk to you about something really important" the male in question gazed at the silent Rukia before nodding and leaving them alone.

They remained silent for a few moments.

She waited silently until Rukia would decide to speak.

"..stered…" Tatsuki faces her as she strains to hear what came from her friend's mouth.

"Wah?"

"That bastered…! I thought—he never breaks his promises!" Rukia's eyes glistened as she worried her lip and Tatsuki could tell she was trying her hardest not to break down. She had to envy Rukia for being so strong willed, but then again that was one of her friend's weaknesses.

"Rukia, I bet he didn't mean to leave you he probably had something very important to-"

"He could've of just told me, then maybe I would have helped him."

Both dark haired friends stopped their private conversation as the now concerned birthday boy faced them along with Renji and Sado. Before anyone could say anything Rukia decided to walk away.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki faced her boyfriend as they watched the class rep leave the party.

"I'll go" was all Renji had muttered as he left trailing behind the petite girl.

* * *

"President!"

"Please wait Kuchiki-sama!"

Two figures stood in front of her and bowed in respect. Her mouth was set in a firm line and ready to reprimand them for calling her _President_ in such a public place.

Loly, if she remembered correctly, stepped up closer "President-sama we know where Kurosaki-sama is!"

Menoly quickly adds as she notices Rukia's narrowing eyes "We saw him earlier at a soccer game with Inoue Orihime and his little sister, Karin-sama!"

…

…

…

"What the hell are they talking about," behind a light post he stood hidden. Just as he was about to step forward and stop Rukia from running off somewhere he noticed two girls from Ichigo's fan club.

Why were they speaking to Rukia? And why the hell did they look like they were afraid? …well not that he didn't know how scary the small girl was but, Renji scowled as the three suddenly stalked off.

He silently decided to follow them.

* * *

"A-Ano…K-Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"

They walked in silence and somehow that unnerved her. What was he thinking? Did he think of her as annoying? Was he mad at her? Did he not want to be her friend anymore? Was he her friend? Her big glistening grey eyes stared at his back.

_She stood on unsteady legs as Kurosaki-kun and Ulquiorra-san glared at each other, both of who sported several small injuries. She was confused. Why were they fighting? And why did Ulquiorra-san say such mean things?_

_ "Ichi-nii stop!"_

_ If it were in any other moment Orihime would have marveled at how much Kurosaki-kun's little sister was very pretty and looked like him. So would have loved to be her friend._

_ Her knees staggered and she watched as they went at each other again…with so much hatred and despair. She felt a sweltering pain burst._

_ "PL-PLEASE STOP!"_

_ Her legs gave in and she clutches at her chest._

_ She hears Kurosaki-kun and Toshiro-kun's voice before she's engulfed in darkness._

…

…

…

_ "Orihime-chan?"_

_ "…?"_

_ Her vision was bleary._

_ And her throat was dry._

_ Suddenly a glass of water was set before her and she takes a sip._

_ "How are you feeling?"_

_ Orihime finally sees the man standing beside…her bed? She quickly scans the room and notices the pale lighting and bleached scent. She was in…a hospital? _

_ "You're at the Kurosaki's Family Clinic! My son brought you here after the incident at the game, I tell you that son of mine is-"_

_ "Kurosaki-san?" she noticed the small similarities he had to Kurosaki-kun, she considered that maybe Kurosaki-kun got his looks from his mother._

_ "Yes?"_

_ She made sure they were alone before looking up at him "I-I'm sorry for troubling you and Kurosaki-kun!" she tries to get out of the bed "Is Kurosaki-kun ok? What about Ulquiorra-san? Oh and Toshiro-kun-"she feels it again. It was erratically palpating._

_ She feels the world go round and round._

_ And she's falling._

_ "Orihime-chan please take this quickly!"_

_ She blindly reaches and takes the pill into her lips._

_ "Old man what's wrong with her?!" she hears Kurosaki-kun's voice and she muses at how close it sounds._

_ "…"_

_ "Well what is it?!"_

_ "She-"_

* * *

_Fuck!_

Ichigo was angry. Angry at himself and at a certain auburn head walking behind him. Why the hell did she have so many secrets?! For a girl who was so innocent…so naïve…what did she have to hide that even his old man didn't want to say!

_"She just needs some rest my dear Ichigo~"_

_ "Quit lying old man!"_

_ They stared at each other for a few minutes in tense silence, when his father's normally comical expression turned serious "it's not my place to say since you're not her family."_

_ "Well where the fuck are they, dammit! Inoue can't-"_

_ "Ichigo"_

_ "What?"  
"…she doesn't have anyone."_

_ "…what?"_

_ "From what I've searched through some of her medical records, she has no relatives."_

His back stiffened at the small sniffling sound coming from behind.

_Shit! I made her cry…_

And suddenly he felt guilty.

Ichigo stopped walking. They were alone; he had silently decided he was going to walk her home, even if he was _trying_ to ignore her. He remembered yelling at the pissy, white haired, brat to go home for the millionth time; he remembered nagging at his father for answers that he couldn't receive because it had been only patient-to-doctor _confidential _shit he wasn't supposed to know about, but dammit why was he going to…

He slowly faced her; her small hands were trying but miserably failing at wiping away her tears. He watched as her eyes gradually widened each time he'd take a step towards her.

* * *

_Why…? Why am I hiding?_

She stood there in comfort of the shadows, violet eyes staring, hands clenched shut, body trembling from the cool November winds...or maybe it was because of something else. She didn't know. She didn't care at the moment. Loly and Menoly had long ago been sent away on her orders; she didn't want those lowly girls seeing her like this.

All Rukia knew was that she was rooted to the spot staring and wishing with all her might that Ichigo wasn't going to do something she'd been waiting for to happen between them…but now, she felt her heart break slowly as he took a step closer towards the auburn haired girl.

_Why…do I always have to watch him do this with other girls?_

A tear slid past her cheek…

"_Rukia Kuchiki!"_

_Her eyebrow twitched at the lack of response._

_His back was towards her as he continued talking to another freshman, who had pale skin, black hair, and the scariest green eyes she'd seen. _

_She thought back when she first saw him during the entrance ceremony not long ago. The first thing that had caught her attention was his orange hair and then…his scowling features. _

_Rukia glared at his broad back as he continued ignoring her._

_No one IGNORED a Kuchiki! Swiftly she landed a kick to his back knee, discarding him comically on the school hallway._

_With her hands crossed over her chest she smirked down at the carrot-top "don't ignore me, you punk!"_

_Her violet eyes met amber…_

_Her world that day filled with rainbows and bunnies._

…

…

…

_ "Oi midget!"_

_ A visible tick formed on her temple._

_ Before anyone knew it a loud yelp resounded in the hallways "RUKIA WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR?!"_

_ "Don't call me that idiot!"_

_ She was about to walk into class when she felt him standing close behind her. He had forced her to turn around and face his scowl. And he just didn't know how much she wanted to kiss him then and there. She watched as a small smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her turn red._

_ She knew he was about to say something smart and make fun of her, but Sensei had come out and interrupted them._

…

…

…

_ She had witnessed his make-out session with the first girl he introduced to his friends at karaoke night. _

…

…

…

_ She was the first to start his fan club as President. She gathered as many fans in secret to keep away the girls in school that tended to fling themselves at Ichigo. _

_ Kuchiki were always in control of things…_

_ But she could never stop him from going to girls from other high schools and it started getting worse when Renji showed up._

…

…

…

_ She honestly thought that maybe tonight he was going to kiss her. She knew he was paying more attention to her now. She blushed when she remembered how close he was, that she could almost taste his masculine scent, his breath fanned across her face…but there was always an interruption._

_ "Oi Ichigo when were you—ACK sorry! I'm so sorry continue please!"_

_ Nothing had continued afterwards…and she wondered if something was wrong with her._

A sob escaped her lips as the scene in front of her unfolded.

* * *

A small squeak slipped out of her lips as he stepped closer "A-A-Ano…"

She flinched at the unexpected contact "Inoue, stop crying" she was muddled as his callous hand wiped away at her tears. She felt her back touch a brick wall.

His amber eyes, she noted had a weird look to them as he gazed down at her.

"G-Go-Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun," she stuttered between her words "is it wrong of me to think that you are my friend?" Orihime lowered her head, an auburn curtain hiding her face.

"Yes,"

At this she cowered away from his person.

_Fuck! Fucking…_ Ichigo's scowl deepened after the girl in front of him mentioned them being friends and for some strange reason he wanted to be something more. He wanted so much more. He gripped her shoulders to keep her from wiggling out of his reach.

"Inoue look at me" he felt her slightly trembling beneath his hands.

Her puffy, grey eyes finally looked up at him with such hurt and confusion that he felt a pang of guilt swell in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that might stop her from pouring out more of her tears—suddenly she began to worry her bottom lip and he couldn't take it anymore "dammit!"

Her lips were suddenly struck by his. Her brain had temporarily shot down; her eyes enlarged as she stared at his closed eyelids. Realization suddenly came to her and she pushed him away.

Her breath hitched as she noticed his hand reaching out towards her "D-Don't," a sob escaped her lips "p-please d-don't kiss anyone so easily Kurosaki-kun, even if it's without feelings and only meant for shutting them-MPF!"

His lips molded against hers once more, so rough and filled with heat that she thought she was going to pass out, until he let her breathe again. "That was a kiss; not something meant to shut someone up."

"!"

Orihime's eyes widened. And her heart started palpating erratically as he descended once more.

"That was a kiss to a person I want to know better…" she closed her eyes as she noticed him just a breath away. His lips this time were slow and gentle; her heart she knew wasn't able to bear it, but as he continued heat rose to her cheeks at the feel of his tongue asking for entrance. Shyly and hesitantly she accepted.

Somehow it felt as if adrenaline was scorching through her veins and she couldn't feel anything but his warm breath over her lips. She felt pressure on her forehead…

"That was a kiss with feelings."

She stared at his eyes, now nose-to-nose, a sigh escaped Kurosaki-kun's lips and she flushed at the feel of her own bruised ones " …say something Inoue—or I'll kiss you more."

Orihime mentally gulped.

* * *

"Karin! Ichimaru-kun is calling for you!" Yuzu giggled as the frantic footfalls of her fraternal twin coming from upstairs.

"She'll be here in a—Oof!"

Suddenly both sisters were sprawled on the floor, the phone dangling from the table's corner. Karin's dark grey eyes narrowed in at the phone as swiftly as she could she gets up from the floor and presses the phone to her ear "Toshiro, its Karin," she glares at Yuzu who seems to love making fun of her. She hopes Toshiro won't notice her shaky voice.

"Has your idiot brother taken Inoue home?"

Her eyebrows furrowed "yeah, Ichi-nii left a while ago. Why?" Karin looked at her sister for confirmation.

"I see…then I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah…Tosh-" a light blush spread through her cheeks as she fumbled over her words, but before she knew it the line went dead. He had hung up.

Karin deflated.

* * *

He waited.

_Three minutes…_

He sighed.

_ Five minutes had passed…_

A scowl was plastered on his face.

Ichigo suddenly started glaring at no one in particular as he stood by the school gates. He had decided since earlier that morning that he would give Inoue _some-small_ amount of space just until she stepped onto school grounds. Instead of him crowding her outside her apartment complex he would wait at school for her. He would wait and see what her reaction would be to him holding her hand—to see if what had transpired last night had hinted that he wanted to be closer to her.

As he stood rooted to the spot, his mind reeling in and out with thoughts of a certain auburn haired girl, he had ignored a pair of familiar eyes glaring his way.

Small strong hands gripped his school blazer a second later "Ack—Who the fuck" his eyes came in contact with short, choppy raven hair and a small tense back.

Guilt suddenly sprang from within its cage.

Ichigo silently let Rukia drag him away.

* * *

"Kyoraku-san…is t-this really necessary?"

She bit her lip at the silent man scribbling down notes on his clipboard, his ever exuberant kimono swinging gently down his back. She was worried because she knew Kyoraku-san was more of a laid-back, comical fellow who loved to act silly but now…that she had woken up at the hospital—she wasn't so sure if he was in the mood.

Orihime's ears perked up at the sound of the Doctor sighing.

"Orihime what happened last night?"

When he finished asking she was unmistakably red and then she realized what had gotten her in the hospital.

" …_say something Inoue—or I'll kiss you more."_

_ She quickly crosses her arms in front of her face as a shield "K-K-Kurosaki-kun always seems to notice me and looks at me straight in the eye when he speaks t-to me. Th-That always makes me extremely happy!"_

_ Ichigo chuckles lightly at her childish behavior, but he feels relief that at least she felt something when he was with her._

_ "Inoue."_

_ Her eyes stare back at him through her arms "hmmm?"_

_ Silently he takes hold of her hand and starts walking her towards her apartment complex._

Orihime's blush grows tenth-fold as she tries to inevitable hide her face from Kyoraku-san. She cringes for a moment at the sudden pain she starts feeling.

"Does this have anything to do with a boy?"

Her eyes quickly avert themselves away from Kyoraku-san's. Out of the corner of her eye she notices him sitting down on the corner of her hospital bed. She hears a saddened sigh escape his lips…

"Ah, Orihime-san I heard you were here I thought I'd stop by and check on you! How are you?" Ukitake feels an uncomfortable tension in the room. He searches Kyoraku's eyes for some kind of explanation. His old friend's grim face suddenly had him nervous to know what had occurred.

"Orihime-chan," Kyoraku-san's face she notices suddenly looks older "it's better for you to not get involved with this 'boy' or any at the moment."

Orihime suddenly faces the Doctor with confused and hurt filled eyes "Kyor-…"

"Shunsui…"

Said Doctor sighs for the millionth time that day before looking at the distraught girl in front of him and then turns to give Ukitake a warning glare to not interfere. "That's because you're here. Those emotions that young man made you feel…they are too much for your heart to take."

He sees her clench a hand towards her chest "Orihime-chan it's miracle it still hasn't relapsed, but the more you over exert yourself physically and emotionally before you find a donor ….you'll-"

Kyoraku stops as Ukitake places a heavy hand on his shoulder; the white haired Doctor shakes his head. They note how the auburn haired beauty silently stared out the window; tears were slowly but surely streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Ukitake slowly beckons his longtime friend out of the room, he knows deep down that Kyoraku was right and they couldn't afford to let her be at risk. That girl now sitting alone in the hospital bed, the one they both had taken care of when her brother passed, the girl that had grown on them, the now independent young lady she had become; she was an angel that had saved their lives. Ukitake knew this was what was best for her even if it meant making her sad.

"Do you think she'll forgive me, Jūshirō?"

He smiled at his gloomy old friend "She'll forgive you, Shunsui. Orihime-san is a good person…she just needs time to herself."

* * *

"Ulquiorra."

He remains still at the harsh grip on his chin. He stares back at the older man unflinchingly. The room suddenly feels small and suffocating, but he stands his ground as he sits on the corner his bed.

"Hn?"

The callous hand on his chin suddenly forces him to turn right and then left. He notices those cold calculating dark eyes.

"It's seems you've been having some fun?"

"…"

"Was it with your dear old friend?"

"…"

The man's dark brown eyes narrow for a millisecond before the sick, disgusting smile Ulquiorra hates graces his features "dear adoptive son of mine don't make me worry, ok?"

The door is closed.

A small noise catches Ulquiorra's ear, the door is locked.

His ever vacant emerald orbs stare out at the only window in his room.

He is alone again.

_The small girl smiled._

_She had the strangest hair _

_Color he had ever seen._

…

…

_She reminded him of one of those _

_Fairy tale Princesses._

…

…

…

_The Shadowed figure before him_

_Smiled, but for some odd_

_Reason, Ulquiorra found his smile_

_Disturbing_

_..._

_He hated the man's smile._

…

…

_He was the man's new son now._

…

…

…

_He stood in the shadows next to_

_The man he called 'Father' watching_

_The girl and her brother._

* * *

_Thank you for waiting for the long update! I promise NOW that I have break *dancing* from school I'll REALLY have time to update sooner! :D_

_Just a couple of my reviewers I'd like to name because w/o your support I'd have no inspiration! :3_

_-Child of the Ashes; Lucci; DeathBerryLover1995; kally-kal; grid; JAB9689; nicholee33; Star Slightly to the Right; Snoozefest; Bridge2thePast; and the lovely guests! _


End file.
